The Other Side of Mitchie Torres
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Shane is staying with Mitchie for the year but that's not always a good thing. Mitchie has been hiding secrets from him and everyone else at Camp Rock. When those secrets are reveled will they stay together? Why is Mitchie's father acting so weird?
1. Going Home

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the first chapter to my new story tell me what you think. This is also the sequel to Camp Rock The Summer of Choices. You DO NOT have to read that first to understand this but if you want to you can. **

Tears, cries, sobs, sniffling that's all that could be heard at Camp Rock as everyone said their goodbyes to their friends. Summer was just about over and it was time for everyone to return home. Shane Grey had just finished packing the last of his stuff was now searching for his girlfriend Mitchie Torres but he couldn't find her. He ran into her best friend Caitlyn Gellar.

"Hey Caitlyn, have you seen Mitchie?"

"Yeah I think she's in the music room."

"Thanks."

Shane headed to the music room. As he went inside his heart broke at the sight of his girlfriend crying. He quickly went to her side

"Mitchie, Baby what's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave Shane. I hardly got to spend time with you this summer and now I have to leave again. It's not fair."

"What would you say if I told you, you could spend more time with me?"

"I'd say what's the catch?"

Shane laughed. "I spoke to my agent and Brown then we spoke to your mother and I may have told the record producers I needed a little bit more time off to get over bad boy Shane so everyone agreed that I could take this year off and be…well normal. I'm coming to stay with you for the whole year."

"Wha-what?"

"Yep. It's all settled. I'm coming home with you tonight."

"Shane that's…that's…."

"You're speechless huh?"

"Yeah just a little bit."

Mitchie didn't know if she should be happy about this or not. If Shane was coming to stay with her it would mean he was going to school with her and that meant he'd find out her big secret. Her big secret that no one in Camp Rock knew. The only other person who knew about this secret was her mother and her father knew of course but that was it. If Shane came to live with them he'd find out for sure and once he found out…he'd break up with her for sure.

"Mitchie I thought you would be happy about this. You look like you just saw a ghost." Shane said pulling her from her thoughts.

"I am happy Shane. I'm just shocked."

"Well get over it Missy. We have the whole year to spend getting to know each other better."

"Great."

"Now let me see that smile or do I have to tickle one out of you?"

Mitchie giggled. "No I'm fine. Let's go."

Together hand in hand Mitchie and Shane left the room and headed back to the parking lot where Connie (Mitchie's mom) was waiting.

"You two ready?" she asked.

"Yep let's go."

Everyone got into the car and headed home. Mitchie ended up falling asleep. Once she was out she started to dream.

**Mitchie's dream**

**Mitchie, Shane and, her mother walked in the door.**

**"Dad we are home." **

**Her father walked out.**

**"Dad this is Shane, Shane this is my dad Steve Torres."**

**"Nice to meet you Sir. I've heard a lot about you." Shane said**

**"You as well Son and I don't mean as a famous rock star I mean as an actual person." Steve said.**

**The two men shook hands. **

**"Dad he's a pop star." Mitchie teased.**

**"Watch it Torres or I just might have to tickle you." Shane teased back.**

**Mitchie squealed and hid behind her father. "You won't let him tickle me will you dad?"**

**"Of course not baby."**

**"Nah." Mitchie stuck her tongue out.**

**"I will however let Shane pin you down so I can tickle you." **

**"NO!" **

**Mitchie squealed **

**She took off running with her dad and boyfriend behind her. Maybe this year would be so bad **

**End Mitchie's dream**

"Mitchie, Mitchie, wake up."

Mitchie stirred and opened her eyes.

"We're home."

Mitchie looked around and saw Shane looking at her. She blushed.

"Sorry"

"Don't be."

They both got out and went inside.

"Dad?" Mitchie called out.

Just then her father came out.

"Dad meet Shane, Shane this is my father Steve Torres."

They both shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"How was your time sweetie?"

"It was great."

"Good I'm glad to hear it. Now because you two are dating and Shane is going to be living here we do have some rules."

"Like at camp you will both have a set time when you will no longer be allowed in each other's room. From 10pm till 7am you two are not to be in each other's room got it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Dad."

"Good Mitchie go give your boyfriend a tour."

Mitchie and Shane headed out of the kitchen. Connie and Steve hugged.

"I missed you Angel."

"I missed you too….Honey are you wearing perfume?"

"What no why?"

"You're aftershave smells funny."

"Must have expired."

"Not not that funny like a women's perfume."

"That's crazy."

"No, why would you smell like women's perfume?"

"I got a new aftershave from a friend and I guess it just has a bad smell. I'll go wash it off."

Steve walked off and Connie stood their confused. Why would her husband smell like raspberry lemons?

**A/N next chapter Shane finds out more about Mitchie's home life and meets one of her fellow classmates. Also what's going on with Steve? Should I continue at least one review saying yes and I will. **


	2. The Other Side

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The two teens walked into Mitchie's room.

"Wow you've got a piano in your room? That's awesome."

Mitchie just shrugged her shoulders feeling a little shy suddenly.

"Nice room."

"Thanks."

"So what should we do?"

"Well I normally unpack so we can do that."

"Sure, where am I sleeping?"

"The guest room across the hall."

"All right."

The two teens unpacked their stuff before meeting back in Mitchie's room.

"Now what?"

"I really have no idea."

"What do you normally do after you unpack?"

Mitchie turned three shared redder."Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing just something stupid."

"Tell me."

"No it doesn't matter because you are the guest so you get to decided."

"Fine I want you to tell why you normally do."

"Fine! I usually just play my music until till dinner."

"What was so bad about that?"

"I didn't want you to think I'm like obsessed with it or anything."

"Mitchie we are rock stars we are allowed to be obsessed with playing."

"Actually we are pop stars."

"All right Torres that's it you're in huge trouble."

Mitchie squealed and went to run but he tackled her onto the bed and started to tickle her. She screamed and burst into laughter.

"Sha-Shane…n-no…sto-stop!"

"No stop? All right if that's what you want I won't stop then."

"NO! I want you to stop! I want you to stop!" she cried out breathlessly.

"You want me to stop what?"

"Tick-tickling…m-me"

"I'm not tickling you."

"SHA-SHANE PLEA-PLEASE STO-STOP!"

"Say the magic words."

"What magic words?"

He stopped for a minute to let her catch her breath.

"Say Shane Grey is the hottest rock star of our generation."

"Why would I say tha…AHHHH!" Mitchie was cut off as Shane started to tickle her sides.

"You better say it Torres or I'm going right for your stomach."

"OK! OK! I'LL SAY! STOP!"

Shane stopped.

"Shane Grey is the hottest rock start of our generation."

"Thank you." Shane smirked.

"Jerk!"

"What was that?" Shane asked wiggling his fingers.

"Nothing!" Mitchie said quickly.

Shane laughed. "I think I'm going to start calling you ticklish Torres."

Mitchie just pouted. "I hate that name."

Shane just smiled and kissed her pout. She smiled as they continued to kiss. He already had her pinned underneath him as they started to deepen the kiss.

"CONNIE YOU ARE TOTALLY OVERREACTING IT'S JUST PERFUME!"

"YEAH WOMEN'S PERFUME! WHY WOULD YOU SMELL LIKE WOMENS PERFUME?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY!"

Mitchie pulled away from Shane and tried pushing him off her.

"Shane we need to stop…please."

Shane got up and Mitchie went over to her door closing it. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"Everyone couple has their problems. It's all right."

"I WANT A BETTER REASON THEN YOU GOT IT FROM A FRIEND!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH CONNIE STOP OVERREACTING!"

"I'M OVER REACTING? ME? I'M ALWAYS THE ONE TO OVERREACT ARREN'T I? IT'S ALWAYS ME? I'M ALAWAYS THE PROBLEM!"

"YOU'RE NOT A PROBLEM JUST A DRMAM QUEEN!"

Mitchie covered her ear burring her face in her knees squeezing her eyes closed picturing herself back at Camp Rock happy with Shane and her friends. She felt someone rubbing her back. She looked up and saw Shane.

"Come on let's get out of here."

They stood up and left out the window. Of course they left a note for the parents but then headed to the nearby park. They sat on the swings holding hands slowly moving back and forth.

"Do they always fight like that?"

Mitchie just nodded.

"How long has that been going on?"

Mitchie shrugged.

"Yes you do, Please tell me."

"Almost two years now." Mitchie said her voice cracking.

"Aww Mitch, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry"

"Why it's not your fault they are fighting."

"No but you are a guest in our home and my parents were fighting like babies."

"Well technically babies don't fight they are too young."

Mitchie giggled a little. Shane smiled.

"There's that giggle."

"Thanks Shane."

"Is that why you got so upset when you found out I was coming to stay with you? Because you knew I'd hear them fighting?"

"One of the reasons."

"What's the other?"

Mitchie sighed. Before she could answer another boy around their age came over.

"Well, well, well, looks whose home from Tone deaf camp." He laughed.

"Hi Derek." Mitchie mumbled.

"Don't sound so happy to see me."

"Maybe she would if you were nicer to her. Who are you anyway?" Shane asked.

"Derek Andrews. You're Shane Grey."

"Yeah so?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Spending time with my girlfriend."

"Shane Grey has a girlfriend who?"

"Mitchie."

The boy laughed. "Mitchie? As in Mitchie Torres?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Shane stop." Mitchie whispered.

"Why would anyone want to be with Tone-deaf Torres?"

"I don't know who that is but I'm with Mitchie because I love her and I know she loves me. You have no right to question it."

Shane stood up from the swings.

"Mitchie Torres is such a loser. She isn't even pretty and she actually believes she can sing."

"Mitchie CAN sing and is NOT a loser and she IS VERY BEAUTIFUL! Now I suggest you get out of here. Before Bad boy Shane returns."

The boy ran off. Shane sat back down on the swings. "Thank you Shane." Mitchie said looking at the floor

"Who was that?"

"Derek Andrews"

"I got that much I mean how does he know you and why was he such a jerk to you?"

"He's just a bully."

"Why didn't you stick up for yourself?"

Mitchie didn't answer.

Shane sighed. He wasn't stupid he knew what Mitchie was going to say and she didn't even have to say it.

"You can't can you? That's your other big secret you can't stick up for yourself?"

Mitchie just nodded.

"I don't get it you had no trouble sticking up for yourself at Camp Rock."

"I know this is a side no one has seen before only my parents."

"What makes this so different?"

"Shane there is a big difference between my school and Camp Rock."

"Name 1."

"Camp Rock is all about music and dancing. My school is all about being cool and trying to be popular."

"Ok, so we've ran into people at Camp Rock who had huge egos and think they're cool. Remember Luke? You stood up to him."

"It's different Shane I don't know how to explain it."

"Well try."

"The first year I was at Camp Rock I lied to everyone telling them my mom worked for Hot Tunes in China because I was embarrassed by the fact that she was really just the cook. I was worried people wouldn't like me the way I was so I changed myself. The reason I had all those doubts my first year was because at school I don't fit it, no one likes me. I'm the one girl at school that everyone hates and makes fun of. Standing up to Luke or Tess or even a big stupid jerky face rock star…."

She smiled when he glared playfully at her.

"I can stand up to you guys no problem, but standing up against the whole school….just the thought makes me want to throw up. At Camp Rock everyone likes me and I'm popular but here at school I'm the whimpy nerd girl."

"I thought you had a friend. Serria or something?"

"I love Serria I really do but just before I came to Camp Rock this year we had a fall out. She had to pick between being popular and hanging with the 'it' crowd or being my friend."

"I can guess which one she choices".

"I know school this year is going to be a nightmare because I won't have her by my side anymore."

"No, you're right you won't have her. You'll just have to deal with me, a stupid jerky face rock star."

She giggled but then frowned. "I understand if you want to break up with me. I know you didn't fall in love with the whimpy nerd girl."

"Mitchie I love you for who you are on the inside and I know on the inside you want to stand up for yourself I've seen you do it. It's just harder for you to do it than it was at Camp Rock. I understand that. Singing at Camp Rock sure no problem. Singing in front of a million of screaming fans and producers yeah I get a little nervous. It's a different situation and different people I'm not going to break up with you over that. I love you too much to let you go."

"Thank you Shane."

They leaned in and shared a kiss.

"I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too Shane."

"Do you think my parents are done fighting?"

"I think so why you want to go home?"

"Yeah I'm getting hungry."

"Me too."

"Come on then."

They both walked home. Everything was pretty quiet it a dinner. It was filled with an awkward silence. So awkward it made Mitchie uncomfortable and she couldn't eat.

"Mitchie is everything ok with your steak?"

"Yeah mom it's fine. I'm just not too hungry."

Shane knew she was lying he could hear her stomach growling from across the table.

"She's being nice the steak is cold and dry. If you wanted to make her sick why not just feed rat poison." Steve said.

"No it's really good mom I promise. I'm just not very hungry."

But it was too late. The war had started.

"Maybe yours wouldn't be so cold and dry if you had come to table when I first called you. It was hot and fresh then."

"Maybe if you would just wait for the game to be over to eat I would have been able to do that."

"We have dinner every night at the same time. I'm not going to change it just because of a stupid game."

"If you knew anything about sports you'd know it isn't stupid. It's the playoffs. Maybe it will make more sense this way. Music terms it's as big as the final jam at that stupid Camp you and Mitch went to."

CLANG!

Mitchie dropped her fork making it hit her plate. Her father always encouraged her and her music. He was 100% supportive when she said she wanted to go to Camp Rock. Why was he calling it stupid? She felt Shane squeeze her hand under the table.

"Camp Rock is not stupid Steve it's a wonderful camp with wonderful kids and Brown is great with them."

"Yeah but who wants to go to a summer camp where you still have to go to classes and learn stuff."

"Our daughter."

"Why no one likes her at school why would they like her there?"

"STEVE!" Connie yelled.

"CONNIE!"

This was the part Mitchie hated the most.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BRAT WHEN IT COMES TO CAMP ROCK? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED IT!"

"I DID LIKE IT UNTIL YOU STARTED BECOMING MORE OBESSED WITH IT THAN MITCHIE. ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT BROWN!"

"BROWN HAS BEEN A BIG HELP IN OUR FINACIAL TROUBLES YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH HIM WHEN HE WAS GIVING US MONEY."

"I'M THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE I WILL MAKE THE MONEY! YOU WILL STAY HOME DO ALL THE HOUSE WORK YOU'RE THE WOMEN THAT'S WHAT THEY DO!"

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU KING?"

"I'M THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

Steve yelled so loud the house shook. Mitchie dropped her knife, pushed her chair away, got up, and ran away from the table holding her breath as she fought back tears.

"GOOD GOING CONNIE LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"I didn't do anything Steve." Connie said calmly.

Shane got up and went to find his girlfriend. His heart broke as he saw her curled up on her bed crying.

"Oh baby." He rushed to her and pulled her into his arms rocking her side to side and stroking her hair. He knew the one way to calm her down.

"Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you"

Mitchie sniffed as she stopped crying. "Thank you Shane. I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Stop being sorry. It's not your fault. Are you ok?"

"Better now. Your voice always calms me down."

"Good. You want to go back out there and eat?"

"No, not really but I'm hungry."

"Why don't I go get our dinner and we can have a little dinner in here just the two of us."

"Ok."

Shane went back out to the table.

"How is Mitchie?" Connie asked.

"Upset. She doesn't want to come back out so I'm going to bring her food into her. Is that ok?"  
"That's fine Shane. Thank you and tell her I'm sorry."

"I will Mrs. Torres."

Shane took the plates and went back into the bedroom. They finished their dinner, watched a movie and then headed to bed. School was the next day and Shane had the feeling it was going to be a long day.

**A/N next chapter Mitchie goes back to school with Shane how bad will it be? Will Shane stick by her and will he give into the peer pressure and join the 'it' crowd? **


	3. School Nightmare

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHINHG! **

The next morning Mitchie and Shane were standing in front of her school. Mitchie was shaking.

"Mitchie it's my first day here yet you're more scared than I am."

"Yeah because you're Shane Grey famous rock star you are all ready set with the 'it' group. Me? I'm the most hated person in this whole school."

"Mitchie I don't care I'm with you. I'm in your group."

"Promise you'll stick by me no matter what?"

"I promise."

Shane took her hand and they went inside. Mitchie helped him get all his stuff.

"What's your locker number?"

"215."

"Good mine is 213 so we are right next to each other."

"Cool so led the way."

They went to their lockers and Mitchie put her news books inside then helped Shane with his.

"Is this the first time you've even had a locker?"

"No….I just haven't used one…recently." Shane muttered.

Mitchie laughed. "Ok pop star here's how it works."

Shane grabbed her making squeal poking her in the side. "Rock Star Mitchie, rock star."

"Ok, ok rock star."

Shane let her go and she showed him how to open his locker. Finally they both had their books and were ready for their first class. Then they heard a voice

"Oh my gosh look whose back its' tone deaf Torres." (TDT)

Mitchie groaned and turned around. A tall skinny blood stood there with a bunch of other kids.

"Have a good summer T.D.T?"

Mitchie knew a good come back. She knew one that would make her sound strong and independent but she opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out.

"Yeah…my summer was fine." She muttered.

"I saw you on tv. The votes were totally fixed. There is no way you were better than Camp Star."

"Actually she could have taken Camp Star on, by herself and still won the sing off. Mitchie is just that good." Shane said.

"Oh my gosh you're….you're…."

"Yes I'm Shane Grey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking a break from work."

"Why this school?"

"My girlfriend goes here."

"You have a girl friend?"

"Yep."

"Oh…well do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure…."

Mitchie looked hurt.

"As long as I can bring my girlfriend."

"Who is your girlfriend?"

Shane pulled Mitchie into his arms and kissed her head. "She is."

All the girls laughed. "That is your girlfriend? Whatever she is paying you to date her I'll double it to leave her."

"I'm with Mitchie because I love her."

Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah he loves me."

Ok so it wasn't the best come back but it was fun rubbing it in their faces.

"So if you want me to sit with you at lunch you have to allow Mitchie too." Shane said.

"Cause he loves me." Mitchie added with a smirk.

"Fine she can come."

The blond and her friends walked away.

"Who was she?" Shane asked.

"Let's just say she is Tess Tyler times ten."

"Ouch you have to see her every day?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"No Shane I'm sorry. I should have stood up for myself just now. I knew what to say but I just…I froze."

"Mitchie it's all right. Plus you did pretty good bragging about how much I love you."

Mitchie giggled.

"So now we have lunch plans." Shane said smiling at her.

"No, you have lunch plans I'm not sitting with them. I will not set myself up for that."

"Mitchie they want me to like that. So they will try and act nice. They won't do anything to you."

"Shane you have a lot to learn about high schools. That girl was the head cheerleader and what she wants she gets. If she doesn't get it everyone else has to suffer."

"Oh come on she can't be that bad."

"Just wait Shane, just wait."

Shane smiled at her and looked down at his list of classes.

"Mitchie there is a mistake with this. There isn't one class on here that involves music."

"No that's not a mistake."

"But how can I not be in a music class?"

"I'm not either no one is."

"You can't be seriously telling me this class doesn't have a music department?"

"No we have one. It's being used as storage."

"Why?"

"Because our last music teacher moved away and they couldn't find a new one so they just canceled music and stopped looking."

"That's crazy!"

"I know but that's how it is here Shane."

"I'm starting to understand why you love Camp Rock so much."

Mitchie just gave a small smile and nodded. "I wish I was there now."

"Me too Mitchie."

They both went to their homeroom. Once that was over they went to second period. After second period it was time for lunch. Shane and Mitchie got their food and went over to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Shane sit next to me." The blond girl said patting the open seat next to her.

"No thanks I'm going to sit here." Shane sat down and Mitchie was going to sit down next to him when she was knocked out of the way and knocked to the floor her tray landing on her.

"Oops sorry TDT." The blond giggled.

Shane got down next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked removing the tray from her face.

"Physically I'm fine. A little sore but I'm fine."

"Mentally?"

Mitchie looked around everyone was laughing at her and pointing at her and laughing. Some were even whispering.

"Totally embarrassed."

Mitchie got up and ran from the lunch room. Shane ran after her. He found her in the hallway crying against the wall.

"Mitchie don't let them do this to you. You're stronger than this." He said touching her shoulder.

"Shane go away I've covered in food and I smell please go away."

"Never. Not in a million years."

Mitchie turned around to face him. "Can we not eat with them?"

"Of course. I'm sorry"

"It's ok."

Mitchie and Shane hugged.

"You know I could always just eat you." Shane teased tickling her sides lightly making her squeal and giggle.

"I'm going to clean off, wait for me?"

"Always."

Mitchie walked into the bathroom. Shane sighed. They had only been there half a day and already Mitchie was upset. At least it couldn't get any worse could it? Shane spoke too soon. Just as Mitchie came out of the bathroom another group of girls walked over to them. Mitchie went white.

"Serria…"

"Mitchie…"

They both just looked at each other for a moment.

"So the rumors are true. Shane Grey is attending this school." Another girl said.

"What are you doing with TDT a different girl asked.

"One she isn't TDT and Two she is my girlfriend and I love her. If any of you have a problem with that, too bad."

"Amber isn't Mitchie considered cool now though I mean she does know Shane Grey?" Serria asked.

"Mitchie will never be cool. So matter who she knows." The same blond from before answered. (the Tess Tyler times ten)

"Why not?"

"Because you're only cool if you have rich parents."

"My parents aren't rich."

"They are compared to Mitchie's isn't that why she had to go work at Camp Rock in the kitchen? Her father is barely hanging on at his job. You know Mitchie money can tear couples a part."

"Oh just shut your mouth Amber." Shane said.

"Is bad boy Shane coming back?"

"If protecting and standing up for the people I care about means bad boy Shane comes then fine. Leave Mitchie alone."

"Oh but it's so easy to pick on her. She makes it so much fun. I know just how to make her cry."

"Well we don't want to hear it."

Amber looked at the other girls. "Let's go." They all walked off and Shane turned to Mitchie.

"You all right?" he asked.

She just nodded. Serria came running back over. "Mitchie we need to talk."

"What could possibly have to say that Amber didn't."

"I'm sorry."

Shane turned back around to face Serria.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry we lost our friendship."

"We didn't lose anything. You threw it away when you chose them over me."

"Mitchie I…I'm sorry I just wanted to be cool."

"Well if being cool means throwing away your friendship with me then I'm sorry but I don't ever want to me cool." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie it's not like that. I…I didn't want to lose you but I wanted to be popular."

"Well you can't have both." Mitchie said.

"If you really cared about Mitchie the way you said you did being popular wouldn't matter to you." Shane said.

"But I do care about her."

"Let me ask you something. Let's say the roles were reversed. Let's say Mitchie got the offer to join the popular kids without you. Would you want her to leave you just for popularity?"

"No, of course not."

"So why did you do it to her?"

"Because…because I knew we'd never be able to be popular together. As long as I was friends with Mitchie I'd never be able to be popular."

"Wow some friend you turned out to be. If you were a real friend you wouldn't care about being popular. A real friend doesn't leave the other no matter. A real friend would have turned down the offer to be popular and stayed with their friend."

"Well Mitchie is the bad friend. She should be happy for me. I finally got what we always wanted. I'm popular."

"You threw away your friendship with her like it was yesterday's trash. She can't be happy for you." Shane said.

"Why is Shane sticking up for you Mitchie. I knew you weak but not this weak you can't even stand up to me,"

"She could if she wanted to. She just doesn't want to say something she'll regret so she's not saying anything at all. Now I suggest you go back to your little group before they realize you're gone."

Serria walked off.

"Thanks Shane."

"You're welcome baby." He turned to her. "You all right? You look really pale?"

"No, I feel sick."

Shane rubbed her back.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Shane it's your first day I don't want you leaving early because of me."

"Mitchie I'm Shane Grey I can have the whole school wrapped around my finger in a matter of seconds. I'll be able to make everything up."

"There is that huge ego." Mitchie muttered.

"It's the truth."

She nodded. "Ok, take me home." Then she ran into the bathroom Shane could hear her throwing up. He wished he could go in there and help her. A little bit later Mitchie came out. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on let's get you home."

Mitchie laid her head on his shoulder and nodded. They both left the school and went back home.

When they walked in they heard Connie on the phone.

"Yes Mrs. Johnson I'll have your food ready by Friday. Ok you have a good day too. Bye."

She hung up and looked up to see Mitchie barely standing. She sighed.

"Is she ok Shane?"

"A little ill but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Take her into her room. I'll make her some soup."

Shane nodded and led Mitchie to her room and laid her down. He sat by her side.

"You feeling any better?"

"A little. I'm sorry you missed your first day."

"I don't mind. I rather spend the day with you here anyway."

She just gave a small smile. Shane kissed her head . "Close those beautiful eyes and get some rest."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

She closed her eyes and smiled as he softly started sing "Gotta Find You." When he stopped singing he smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully. Connie walked in.

"She sleeping?"

"Yeah she's out."

"I'll just leave the soup on her dresser will you make sure she eats it?"

"Of course."

Connie started to walk out but then stopped and turned back "By the way Shane I want you to know how sorry I am for what you had to hear last night."

"It's all right Mrs. Torres. My parents used to fight all the time too."

"We've been going at this for two years but I'm trying to keep it together for Mitchie because I know she will lose her mind if we split. If you thought the way she acted after leaving Camp Star was bad you haven't seen anything. Mitchie once shut down so bad to the point she stopped talking for weeks."

"What happen?"

"Her father and I got into a fight and he left and didn't come back till the next morning. We started discussing divorce and Mitchie over heard her and she shut down. So we agreed to stay together for her sake. If we break up I don't know if she'll every recover."

"Honestly Mrs. Torres you're hurting her a lot more by always fighting. So if you don't want to get a divorce I suggest you find a way to stop fighting because that's the only way to help Mitchie."

"You're right Shane thank you."

"You're welcome."

Connie left the room and Shane sighed. He was going to help Mitchie no matter what it took. He'd help her stand up for herself against the bullies but also against her parents. She needed to stand up and tell her parents how she really feels about them fighting. He was going to help her do that. No matter what it took. She would be the real Mitchie again.

**A/N next chapter Mitchie sees her father with another women but is it what it looks like? Also Shane helps Mitchie vent her true feelings about her parents fighting through song. If anyone has any good songs that would fit well with the situation please tell me. I've got nothing at the moment so any songs you could offer would be great. **


	4. How Could You

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

A few hours later Mitchie started to stir. She opened her eyes at Shane smiling at her.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey, you feel better?"

"Yeah a lot better. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your mom made some soup if you want it."

"Not right now. Were you there the whole time?"

"You asked me to be."

You really are the best boyfriend do you know that?"

He just smiled and kissed her head.

"OH SO NOW MY DAUGHTER GETTNG SICK IS MY FAULT?"

"STOP YELLING SHE IS SLEEPING!"

"YELLING IS THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

"I'LL LISTEN TO YOU WHEN YOU SAY SOMETHING TRUTHFUL OR HONEST TO SAY."

Mitchie sighed. "I hate when they fight. I wish they would stop."

"So tell them that."

"In case you haven't noticed Shane I'm not very good at standing up to them."

"Mitchie you're a rock star use it. If you can't tell your parents how you feel then sing it to them. Make them listen."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course."

Mitchie grabbed her song book and pen. Shane grabbed their guitars.

"So what do you want to say?"

"I just want us to go back to the way we used to me. I want us to become like the family everyone sees in the pictures we send."

"Family portrait perfect."

"What?"

"All right Mitchie close your eyes and just write from your heart."

Mitchie did as he said. Although she opened her eyes after a few seconds but once she started writing she couldn't stop. The words just started to flow. Finally they were done. She let Shane read it.

"Mitchie this is great. You want to add the music?"

She nodded. He handed her back the book and set the tune on his guitar. He softly started to play. She softly started to sing. Once they got all the words and music done they went over it a couple more times.

"Shane I'm ready."

"Ok then. Let's go."

Shane took his guitar in one hand and grabbed Mitchie's hand with the other. They walked into the kitchen where her parents were still fighting. They stopped when they saw Mitchie.

"I need to talk to both of you. It's really important. In the living room."

"Sure sweetie."

Connie and Steve followed Shane and Mitchie into the living room. Mitchie sat on the couch. Shane sat next to her. Her parents sat on the coffee table in front of them. "I needed a way to tell you guys how I feel and Shane helped me figure out a way how. This is what I came up with."

Shane softly started to play and Mitchie started to sing. "Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

You fight about money, bout me  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better,  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night"

Mitchie stopped as her eyes filled with tears. Shane squeezed her hands. "Good job baby."

"Do you see what I'm trying to say?" she asked her parents.

"Of course," Steve answered. "Your mother is the problem and you think I'll leave her because of it."

Mitchie's mouth went wide. She had just sung out her heart and soul and her father just crushed it.

"No Steve she is saying we are both at fault and we need to stop fighting and to go back to the way we used to me." Connie said.

"That's not what she is saying Connie."

"Yes it is Steve."

"NO! This was supposed to make you stop fighting not make you start!" Mitchie cried.

"We're sorry sweetie. That song was beautiful and we are sorry for fighting like that. We promise to try and work things out." Connie said rubbing her daughter's leg.

"I'm not sorry. I haven't done anything wrong but yes Honey your mother will work on agreeing with me."

"You're at fault too dad. You both are. Just grow up and stop acting like babies." Mitchie said.

She got up and ran back into her room. Shane went after her. Connie looked at Steve and just glared. She too ran after her daughter. As she reached her room she saw her crying into Shane's chest.

"Mitchie…"

Mitchie looked up.

"That song you wrote was amazing. I'm sorry your father reacted like he did. You were right. Your father and I need to work this out and stop fighting. I promise you baby I will do everything in my power to work this out with your father."

"Ok mom. Thank you."

"I love you baby and I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know mom. I love you too."

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm ok now."

Connie smiled at her daughter and walked out.

"I hope this changes things." She told Shane.

"I'm sure it will. But Mitchie you do understand divorce might be the only way to change things?"

"I know…as much as it scares me I know."

Shane pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I'm here, just remember that I'm here."

Mitchie clung to him but relaxed as he started to sing. Hopefully things wouldn't be so bad.

As the week went by school stayed the same. The kids picked on her but Shane stood up for her. Her parents seemed to stop fighting a little bit which was nice. Friday though…everything changed.

Mitchie walked out of her last class and into the parking lot where she was meeting Shane. She saw her father waiting for them with another women…a women who wasn't her mother? Her father was very close to this girl. They were hugging. She walked over to her father.

"Dad who is this?"

They pulled back from the hug.

"Mitchie this is just a friend from work. She's going through a hard time right now so I gave her a hug no big deal."

"Dad she smells like raspberries and lemons."

"Mitchie look she is a hurting friend that needed a hug. Nothing more."

"Promise?"

Steve was quiet for a moment. He never broke a promise to her before.

"I promise."

"Ok, I believe you."

"Good, no need to tell your mom either. She will just over react again and we will fight. I know you don't want that."

"Ok I won't tell mom."

Just then Shane walked over.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Let's go home."

Steve led the kids into the car and drove home. Once they arrived home they saw Connie struggling with some trays of food. Shane jumped out of the car and rushed to help her.

"Thanks Shane."

"No problem Mrs. Torres."

Shane set them down in the back of the van.

"How would you feel about helping me today?"

"What?"

"Well some of these trays are really heavy and I need someone strong to help me deliver them. You can wear a hat and sun glasses if you want I just really need some help."

Shane looked at Mitchie. "Are you ok with it?"

"Sure go on."

"Ok then. Let's go."

Shane and Connie left. Mitchie looked at her dad.

"I'm going to start my homework."

"All right kiddo."

Mitchie and her father headed inside and Mitchie went to her room to do her homework. During that time she heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it figuring her father would get it and knew that it wouldn't be for her. She finished up her homework and went into the kitchen in search of some dinner. Then she heard a strange noise coming from her father's room. She went over and knocked on the door.

"Dad are you ok in there?"

She got no answer. She opened the door and gasped. Her eyes filled with tears as she started to shake.

"Dad how could you?"

**A/N what did Mitchie see? Will she tell her mom and Shane when they return? Find out in the next chapter. **


	5. Favorite Spot

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song I used was Family Portrait by Pink and that I don't own that either. **

Mitchie and her father headed inside and Mitchie went to her room to do her homework. During that time she heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it figuring her father would get it and knew that it wouldn't be for her. She finished up her homework and went into the kitchen in search of some dinner. Then she heard a strange noise coming from her father's room. She went over and knocked on the door.

"Dad are you ok in there?"

She got no answer. She opened the door and gasped. Her eyes filled with tears as she started to shake.

"Dad how could you?"

Her father turned to her in surprise. He was in bed with the same women that he was with at the school. They were both naked. It was very clear what just happen.

"Mitchie this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh yeah then please explain it to me?"

"She kissed me."

"Dad this isn't high school. You are a grown man. You wanted it just as much as she did,"

"Mitchie this isn't as bad as it seems."

"You cheated on Mom how is that not bad?"

"Your mom doesn't know."

"Yeah but I know."

"You're not going to tell her are you? You know if you tell her we will break up and get a divorce. You don't want that. You have to keep my secret Mitchie for the good of this family."

Mitchie just ran back into her room. She slammed her door shut and curled up in the corner crying. She knew she had to tell her mother but them getting a divorce a scared her to death. She stayed in her room crying her eyes out all alone.

About an hour later Shane and Connie came back inside. Something already felt wrong to Shane. He had this gut feeling something was wrong.

"Steve where is Mitchie?" Connie asked as he came out of the bedroom fully dressed.

"In her room. She locked herself in there and won't come out."

"Why what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"How should I know?"

"What did you do Steve?"

"Nothing."

Shane went off to Mitchie's room. His heart broke as he saw her curled into a ball crying her eyes out. He could tell she had been crying for a long time because of how puffy and red her eyes were. He rushed to her side.

"Baby what's wrong?" he touched her shoulder.

She pulled away whimpering trying to hide herself in the wall.

"Baby please tell me. It's Shane. What's the matter?"

"Shane?" she whimpered her voice barely there.

"It's me baby. It's ok now I'm here."

Mitchie reached out to him and he took her into his arms and held her close. She cried into his chest clinging to him tightly.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me!" she cried.

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl. Shhhh just calm down."

Shane rubbed her back and started to sing to her. She calmed down. He kissed her head.

"Can you tell me what made you so upset?"

"I don't know what to do." She whimpered.

"About what?"

"My dad."

"What about him?"

"He's….He is….My dad he's…."

"Come on baby you can tell me anything you know that."

"My dad is cheating on my mom. I saw him in bed with another women while you guys were out. But I don't know if I should tell my mom or not because then they will get a divorce and I don't want them to get a divorce."

"Baby…a divorce is what they need through. Forcing them to stay together is going to make things worse. They will continue to fight and yell at each other and that's not good for anyone. Plus your mom will found out at some point. How do you think she will feel if she finds out you knew and didn't tell her."

"I'm scared Shane I can't hurt my mom like that. What if she blames me?"

"She isn't going to blame you because it's not your fault."

"I'm scared Shane."

"What is scaring you the most right now?"

"Them getting a divorce."

"Why does that scare you so much?

"One of the kids at my school her parents got a divorce then her mom remarried right away and the guy is a total jerk. He hits them and stuff. I don't want to go through that."

"Mitchie your mom is smart. She will not get with some guy just because she can. She will look out for you and do what is best for both of you. That's a promise."

"Promises can easily be broken Shane."

"You're right. A swear isn't so easy to break though. I swear to you on my music career and my life that everything will work out just fine and you and your mom will be happy."

"I love you."

"I love you baby girl. Are you ready to talk to your mom?"

"Only if you stay with me when I do."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Shane got up and left the room. He found Connie in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Torres Mitchie would like to speak with you."

Connie stopped what she was doing and followed Shane into Mitchie's room. Shane closed the door and sat behind Mitchie holding her close. "Just tell her what you told me baby. You can do it."

"Mom, dad is…dad is…" Mitchie took a deep breath preparing herself to stab her mother in the heart. "Dad is cheating on you."

"What?"

"I saw him in bed with another woman while you and Shane were out. He was with the same women at school today too."

"Mitchie are you sure that's what you saw?"

"They were both in bed naked together."

Connie sighed. "Ok, thank you for telling me baby I know it wasn't easy. Why don't you and Shane got down to the park for a while. I want to speak to your father."

Shane and Mitchie stood up. They walked out with Connie behind them. Steve stopped them in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Mitchie and I are going over to the park."

"Why?"

"Because we want to." Shane answered.

"Dad please just let us go." Mitchie said softly.

"You told them didn't you?"

Mitchie hid herself behind Shane, for the first time in her life she was scared of her father.

"Yes, Steve she did. Now before we talk I want Mitchie and Shane out of here so they don't have to hear us fighting." Connie said.

"Fine."

Mitchie and Shane left house and went over to the park. They sat down on the swings again.

"Want me to push you?" Shane asked.

She shook her head.

"What do you want?"

She only shrugged her shoulders.

Shane was getting worried. Why wasn't she speaking?

"Please speak to me Mitchie. I want to help you."

Mitchie didn't say anything.

Shane sighed. "Can I do anything?"

Finally she nodded.

"What? Just name it and I'll do it."

Mitchie got up from her swing and went over to Shane. She sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her legs up over his. Using his feet he gently rocked them back and forth. He rubbed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sing…" a soft scared voice whispered.

Shane kissed her head and started to sing for her. Mitchie relaxed. There in that moment, in Shane's arms, rocking back and forth, as he sang to her, it was peace. All her worries and fear faded away as he sang. She was even happy for a few minutes. This was her favorite spot to be.

After a few moments of just sitting there holding her Shane finally spoke.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking?"

"It's all my fault. I ruined my parents marriage."

"Nothing is your fault Mitchie. You didn't tell your father to cheat. You didn't make them fight. It's not your fault."

"Are they going to get a divorce?"

"I think so. If someone cheats it usually ends in divorce."

"Shane I'm scared."

"I know you are but I promise I'm going to be by your side helping you through this."

"Thank you Shane."

"You're welcome."

Just then Mitchie's cell phone rang. She grabbed it and saw she had a text. It was from her mom.

"My mom says she wants us home. She needs to speak with us."

"Come on then. Let's go home."

Mitchie and Shane head back home. They had a bad feeling they knew what would happen when they went home.

**A/N Mitchie's worst fear comes true and she finds just who her father is dating. **


	6. Questions

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

When they walked in it was quiet…too quiet. They walked and saw Connie and Steve sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom…Dad?"

"Mitchie, Shane, sit down please." Connie said.

Mitchie and Shane sat down.

"I'm sure you both all ready know what's going to happen so now all that's left is do you have any questions?" Connie asked.

"This doesn't change anything. We still both love you very much." Steve said.

"No you don't. You don't love me dad." Mitchie said.

"What would make you say that?"

"You don't lie to people you love. You lied to me. You promised that lady you were with was just a friend. You promised me it was nothing more."

"You also don't rat out the people you love but that didn't stop you."

"Mom deserved to know the truth."

"Yeah well you didn't."

"So then you admit it? You don't love me?"

"Of course I love you but you didn't need to know about that women."

"So why were you with her at school? I've never seen her there before."

"That's none of your concern. I love you that's all you need to know."

"It's not fair of you to ask Mitchie if she has any questions and then not answer her." Shane said.

Mitchie was being strong and brave standing up to her father. He didn't want her to get discouraged.

"No Connie asked if she had questions not me." Steve said.

"Either way you owe Mitchie the truth don't you?"

"I owe her nothing."

"Fine just tell me this. Do you love her?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, very much so."

"More than me?"

Steve didn't answer. Silence was not gold at that moment but it told Mitchie everything she needed to know.

"Do you love that new women more than me?" Mitchie asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mitchie I am not comparing my love. I love you and I love her. What does it matter who I love more?"

"Do you plan on staying here? Are you going to leave? Will I ever see you again!" Mitchie was becomes hysterical.

"Mitchie just take a deep breath all right. As of right now your father is going to be living with this new girl. How much you two see of each other is up to you." Connie said.

"Why me?"

"If you want to see your father after everything he has done then you can go over whenever you feel like it. If you don't I will support you."

"Stop turning her against me." Steve said.

"I'm being honest Steve."

"No you don't want to see me so you are trying to stop Mitchie from seeing me as well."

"No I'm not."

"Both of you just stop it!" Mitchie screamed. " I'm tired of this. I still want to see you dad but not at that women's house. We can make plans outside of the house."

"Fine with me."

"Look Mitchie you are old enough to decide for yourself where and when you see your father. We are not going to sign any papers or make anything permanent. When you see your father is up to you." Connie said.

"Ok."

"Do you have any other questions?"

Mitchie shook her head. She did have one really big question on her mind but it would sound selfish.

"I can see that you do sweetie. It's ok you can ask us anything."

"It will sound selfish of me."

"So ask it anyway. We already knew you were selfish." Steve said.

"Steve!" Connie yelled.

"What it's true."

"No it's not true! I've sat here listening long enough now it's my turn to speak." Shane said. "I've been quiet this whole time trying not to get involved and let you two work it out but I can't be quiet anymore. Are you two blind? Can you not see what your fighting and yelling is doing to Mitchie? Can you not see that every time you insult her and judge her in some way she pulls herself further and further into a shell. If you don't stop you will lose Mitchie for good."

"Don't you dare tell me how to be father!"

"I'm not! I'm telling you how to be your daughter's best friend."

"She already has a best friend."

"If you knew anything about your daughter you'd know that her so called "best friend" left her to hang out with the cool kids."

"I knew more about my daughter than you do."

"Oh yeah? What's her favorite color?"

"Black."

"Blue"

"It's blue dad." Mitchie said softly.

"Favorite book?"

"Dear John?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Shane is right again dad."

"What is her favorite thing to do?"

"Dad please get this one right." Mitchie begged.

"That's easy she likes to read."

Mitchie's mouth dropped open. Anyone who knew her would know her favorite thing to do was sing. Her breathing started to get harder. How could her father not know that about her? All she ever talked about was singing.

"Dad…"

Shane pulled her onto his lap. Mitchie buried her face in the crook of Shane's neck.

"I'll make this one nice and easy, what color are her eyes?" Shane asked.

"Blue."

Shane sighed. He felt his neck getting wet and his heart broke. "Her eyes are brown Steve." Connie said. "I bet you don't even know when her birthday is."

"Yes it do, it's January 20th."

"It's August 20th Steve. You don't even know when your daughter was born. I am ashamed of you."

"Fine ask me some more question I will prove to you I know my daughter. I know she is love with Shane. I know her favorite song from Connect 3 is 'Play my music'.

"Wrong again it's "Gotta Find You"

"That's enough questions. It will only upset Mitchie more." Connie said.

Shane rubbed Mitchie's back and kissed her temple.

"Mitchie you can still ask us whatever questions you have." Connie said.

They heard her whimper something .

"Say that again baby girl."

"She wants to know if she can still go to camp rock next summer." Shane said.

"Your mom and I are getting a divorce and all you care about is that stupid camp?" Steve asked.

"No offence to either of you but Camp Rock is the one place I've seen Mitchie truly 100% happy. So if Mrs. Torres can't afford to pay for Mitchie then I will. Being a rock star does have its advantages."

"You don't even love Mitchie you just want her to sleep with you."

"Actually Sir I don't plan on sleeping with anyone until I'm married. I love Mitchie for millions of reasons but you have no right to hear them because you have no right questioning my love for her. Now I'm going to take Mitchie to her room. She has had a long day and I'm sure she is tired."

Shane got up and lifted Mitchie bridal style before carrying her off to her room. He laid her down on the bed and stroked her hair. She sniffed.

"I was such an idiot to believe my own father knew anything about me."

"NO you are NOT an idiot. Your father is the idiot for not taking the time to get to know you."

"Shane I don't feel well."

"I know. You're tired and upset. That's taking a lot out of you. Just close your eyes and get some rest. I'll stay right here."

"I don't want to sleep. I can't."

"I've got an idea. Close your eyes."

Mitchie closed her eyes.

"Now picture yourself back at Camp Rock. It's you and me on the beach. The sun has set there is a sky of stars above our heads. There is a gentle breeze blowing. I'm holding you in my arms closely rocking you side to side. I'm singing to you. It's peaceful there is no screaming or yelling. Just you and me in our favorite spot doing what we love."

Shane smiled as Mitchie fell into a deep sleep. He kissed her head and walked out of the room. He went back to the table. Steve was gone.

"Where did Mr. Torres go?"

"He's gone Shane. He left and I don't think he's coming back. Not even to say goodbye to Mitchie."

Shane's eyes went wide. What was going to happen when Mitchie woke up and found her father was gone?

**A/N next chapter Mitchie finds out just who his father is dating and Amber finds something new to torment Mitchie about. Will she finally break her? Sorry if this chapter is depressing. **


	7. Finally Lost It

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Mitchie stirred and opened her eyes. Shane was sleeping on the chair by her desk. She smiled. As the memories from last night came back to her she frowned. Her parents had gotten a divorce and it was all her fault. She sighed. Shane started to stir and woke up.

"Morning."

"Morning Shane. Why are you on the chair?"

"Your mom said I could spend the night in here with you but I didn't know if you'd be ok with me in your bed so I slept on your chair."

"Shane I have no problem with you in my bed come here."

She lifted the blanket and moved over. Shane climbed in next to her. He pulled her into his arms she laid her head on his chest cuddling into his side.

"I was hoping it was just a bad dream." She whispered.

Shane rubbed her back. "I'm going to help you through this I promise."

Mitchie just sighed. "My dad left last night didn't he?"

"I'm sorry Mitchie I wish I could say no."

"He's not coming back is he?"

"I don't think so."

"Shane…." Mitchie's voice cracked.

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you going to leave me?" she whimpered.

"No, of course not. I'll never ever leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise and Shane Grey always keeps his promises."

Mitchie just sighed. "We should get ready for school."

"Mitchie I'm sure you'd be allowed to take the day off if you wanted to."

"Maybe it will take my mind of things."

"Ok but if you want to come home you just tell me ok?"

She nodded. She climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. Shane had a funny feeling things were only going to get worse as they day went on. Shane went to get ready as well.

When they finally arrived at school Mitchie saw her father and smiled. She rushed over to him.

"Hey dad." She greeted.

"Hello Michelle."

Full name that was never a good sign.

"Dad?"

"Yes Michelle?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my girl to come back out."

"Your girl? Dad this is a high school!"

"Mitchie I am talking about one of the mothers of the girl Here she comes now."

Mitchie turned and saw a tall blond come walking over. It was the same girl Mitchie had seen in her father's bed.

"Stevie." The girl whined.

"Yes darling?"

"I want a new pair of shoes."

"Ok I'll take you shopping after we leave here."

"Ok Stevie."

"DADDY!" a voice squealed.

Mitchie saw Amber running towards them. She turned white as she realized what that meant. She felt like she was going to throw up. Amber ran over to Steve and hugged him.

"Daddy I want a new pair of shoes too."

"Daddy just brought you a pair of shoes."

"Yes last week. They aren't new anymore."

"Ok darling when I pick you up we can go shopping."

"Thanks daddy."

"Now you remember me telling you about my other daughter Mitchie right?"

"Yeah so?"

"I want you to hang out with her today. Help her make some friends."

Amber smirked. "Sure daddy."

"Thanks Angel."

Steve kissed her and walked away. Mitchie didn't know if she should cry or scream. Her father just acted as if she wasn't even there. Once the parents were gone Amber turned to Mitchie.

"Looks like your daddy doesn't love you anymore."

"Shut up." Mitchie said.

Not the best com back but it was all she could think of.

"Why are you going to cry like a little baby?"

"I wouldn't waste my tears on someone as horrible as you."

"You know it's true though. He left you without so much as a goodbye. He doesn't love you anymore. He loves me more."

"Oh just shut up Amber." Shane said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so."

"What are you my father….or wait you can't be my father because Mitchie's father is already my father."

"Just be quiet Amber please."

"Is TDT begging."

"Yes, I'm begging Amber please just stop."

"Wait until I tell everyone at school about this. Mitchie's own father doesn't even love her. He left her and mother for someone better."

"Shut up Amber!"

Amber just smirked and walked away. Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie. She leaned into him.

"I'll take you home whenever you want. Just say the word."

"I have to try and make it through the day."

"Ok. Just remember I'm right here."

Shane kissed her head. They went inside. As they went to their lockers people were pointing and whispering at her.

"Shane."

"Just try to ignore it sweetie." He soothed. He pulled her into his arms.

They made their way to her locker. She ignored everyone the best she could. Shane was starting to think they would actually have a good day…until the rumors started.

"I heard he left out of pure boredom."

"I heard he left because her mom forced him out."

"I heard he left because her mother cheated on him with that camp owner or something."

"Well I heard he left because of her singing."

That was all Mitchie could handle. She dropped to her knees and started to cry. A flashback ran through her head making her breathing harder.

**Flashback**

**Mitchie was with Axel as he tried to help her sing. **

"**Mitchie you stink you will never be good."**

"**My parents love me regardless." **

"**Yeah well one day your singing might just drive away the ones you love." **

**End Flashback **

"Mitchie! Mitchie you need to breathe! Mitchie!"

Mitchie finally heard Shane's voice. She couldn't catch her breath. Everyone was laughing at her calling her names. She had finally lost it.

"Shane…out….now!" she gasped.

Shane lifted her up and carried her outside the school.

"It's all right baby. Shhh just breathe."

Shane started to sing. Mitchie slowly got her breathing back to normal.

"I never should have came today. It was a big mistake."

"I'll take you home. Just relax."

"Axel was right. He was right." She whispered.

"No sweetie. No he is not right. None of what those people said it true. The divorce was not your fault."

Mitchie sighed. "Just get me home."

Shane obeyed and carried Mitchie until they got him. He went inside. Connie saw them but didn't say anything. Shane brought Mitchie into her room and laid her down on the bed. She just whimpered.

"Shhh. It's ok now. You're home safe."

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Shane Hold me."

Shane climbed into bed with her and pulled her into his arms. She rest her head on his chest and clung to his shirt as tight as she could. Shane sighed. Mitchie had finally snapped. He wasn't sure if she'd ever recover.

**A/N next chapter Shane and Connie find a way to make Mitchie happy again. Will it help bring the real back out?**


	8. The Plan

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! GO TAKE MY POLL!**

Eventually Mitchie fell asleep. Shane walked out in the kitchen.

"I need to get her out of here Mrs. Torres. Mitchie needs a day or something where she can relax and not have to worry about anything."

"I agree 100% which is why I just hung up with your Uncle."

"Uncle Brown, why?"

"Where is the one place that Mitchie would love to run away to the most?"

"Camp Rock."

"Yep, Brown is giving you and Mitchie free access to the whole camp ground starting Friday at 6:00 and ending Sunday at 6:00."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yep you will have the whole camp to yourself. We both are trusting you to be mature about this."

"Of course Mrs. Torres, Like I told Steve I do plan on waiting and I know Mitchie does to. We will be mature about this. I promise. Thank you Mrs. Torres I'm sure this weekend will be great. It's just what Mitchie needs."

Shane smiled and went back into Mitchie's room. She was awake and just sitting on her bed writing in her song book.

"You writing a new song?" he asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore and I had words floating around in my head so I wrote them down."

"Can I hear it?"

"When it's finished. I never let anyone here my songs until they're finished."

"Of fair enough."

He went and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I want you to know that none of what those girls said was true. What happen between your parents had nothing to do with you."

"I know Shane and I really wasn't going to let them get to me but something they said just reminded me of something Axel had said to me at one time and it really upset me. "

Shane sighed. "It was the one about your singing being the reason your father left wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"You know that's not true either. You're an amazing singer."

"I know the flashback is what upset me the most."

"Well you're away from Axel and you never have to go back."

"I know thank you Shane. I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned in and shared a kiss on the lips. They pulled away but Shane pulled Mitchie in his arms. She sighed in contentment. He kissed her head and she smiled. He was going to make sure she had the best weekend of her life. He was going to make sure she laughed again. First he had to get her through the week and he had no idea how he was going to do that.

"Do I have to go back there Shane? Everyone is going to taunt me about my father."

"You just have to learn to ignore them baby girl. If you ignore them they'll leave you alone."

"I've been ignoring them since I was in 1st grade. How long will it be before they stop?"

"Mitchie when I say ignore them I mean like pretend you don't even hear them. If they say something to you act like you didn't hear and walk away."

"Won't they follow me?"

"No, that will make them seem desperate. They will be so shocked and after a while realize you aren't bothered by them and they'll leave you alone."

"I'll try that Shane, thank you."

"You're welcome Angel."

"Shane what's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it that I can be so strong and independent at Camp Rock but here at home, when I'm at school I can't stand on my own two feet?"

"Maybe it's because Camp Rock is a place where you feel comfortable and confident because you overcame your shyness while you were there and leaned to stick up for yourself. At school you've been teased and taunted since the 1st grade and never really found the confidence to stick up for yourself."

"I feel like such a baby sometimes."

"You aren't a baby Mitchie you're shy. It's ok to be shy." Shane sighed. "Mitchie did I ever tell you I was bullied in school?"

"What? You were?"

"Yeah, before I become famous. I was the geek. I was the one nobody liked and nobody wanted to be friends with."

"I know how that feels. What did you do?"

"I ignored them. I focused on my music and my school work. Now I'm a world famous rock star. So it's there loss. One day Mitchie you will be a famous rock star too and Amber and whoever else hates you now is going to love you . That's how it worked with me anyway."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good because that Mitchie is your future."

She smiled at him. "How do you always make me feel better?"

"My secret."

Pwease tell me Shane." Mitchie pouted.

"Ack not the lip. Mitchie you're killing me here."

She smiled. "So you'll tell me?"

"There honestly is no secret Baby. I tell you the truth, nothing more and nothing less."

"You're good at it."

"Thank you."

They both smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

That next day Mitchie stood in the doorway of her school shaking.

"You can do this Mitchie. You're strong." Shane soothed rubbing her back.

"Don't leave me today."

"I'm not leaving you even after today."

They locked hands and walked inside. They went over to their lockers. Amber walked right over there.

"So your dad is a lot of fun Mitchie." She smirked.

"Is he? Well good for you." She muttered facing the inside of her locker.

"We went horseback riding and he took me shopping and brought me everything and anything I wanted."

"You did all that in one day?" Shane asked.

"Yep. He is even giving me voice lessons. He said I can even go to camp this summer."

Mitchie tensed. Her father was the one who taught her to sing the first time.

"Good for you. You know I hear Camp Star is looking for campers." Shane told her.

"I don't know. Steve is a really great teacher. I'd never want to replace him."

"Good for you." Mitchie said.

"I'd never be like you Mitchie and go to someone else to teach me."

"OK."

"You know he told me the reason he cheated in the first place was because of you."

That caused Mitchie to turned around and face Amber.

"What?"

"He cheated because he didn't feel loved by you and your mom anymore. You didn't want his help singing anymore. You didn't want to be home with him anymore. All you cared about was being at Camp Rock."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? It's what Steve told me."

"You're lying."

"Nope. He said it himself."

"Just shut it Amber. No one wants to hear it." Shane said.

He took Mitchie's hand and walked off to class.

"Thanks Shane." She said.

"Don't listen to her. Your father cheating was not your fault. I am proud of you though. You held your own pretty well."

"I tried."

"You did good."

Mitchie sighed. "I just don't feel like myself anymore Shane."

"Don't worry baby girl. You will soon."

Shane just smiled. He couldn't wait for this week to be over so they could have a weekend of fun.

**A/N next chapter is the weekend of fun TONS of Smitchie fluff and cuteness. Will it help Mitchie. Please go take my poll! **


	9. Tickle Fight and Cooking Fight

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

That Friday Mitchie walked inside and fell backwards onto her bed.

"I'm so glad this week is over. I don't think I can take anymore of Amber or her "father." She is making me sick."

"Well now you don't have to worry about her because it's the weekend."

"Now I just have to worry about you and me."

"You worry about us?"

"No, I'm sorry I meant focus. You are the one thing I know I can always count on."

"Good."

They shared a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what should we do this weekend?"

"Actually I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?" 

Shane handed her a blind fold.

"What are thinking Shane?"

"Just trust me and put it on."

"Why?"

"Trust me Mitchie."

"Why?"

"Mitchie are we going to do this all day?"

"No just tell me why."

" I have a surprise for you and you need to wear this."

"Fine but if this is some sort of trick…"

"It's not."

Mitchie took it and put it on.

"Good girl now follow me."

He took her hand and led her outside. He opened the door to the car and helped her inside and got her seatbelt on.

"Stay here."

Shane closed her door and walked back inside. He grabbed their suitcases and put them in the trunk. He said a quick goodbye to Connie and headed out.

"Shane will you please tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, that's part of the surprise."

"Shane you know I have a good sense of direction I be able to know where we are without seeing anything."

"Good then I won't have to tell you."

Mitchie pouted making Shane smiled. He took a few extra turns just to throw Mitchie off. Finally after a few hours they pulled up. "Shane are we where I think we are? I can smell the lake."

"I'm not saying anything."

He got out of the car and went around to her side.

"All right let's go."

He helped her out and led her over to the beach.

"Do you remember the other night you were upset and couldn't sleep and I told you to think about yourself at Camp Rocking during a starry night with a breeze just you and I?"

"Yes…"

"Well open your eyes."

Shane removed the blind fold. And Mitchie gasped. It was even better than she had pictured it. There was a picnic blanket set up with some food set up in the middle.

"Shane this is…."

He smiled as she went speechless. "I thought you could use a stress free weekend."

"Weekend?"

"Yep, my Uncle Brown is giving us this place for the whole weekend."

"This whole place and it's just you and me?"

"Yep."

"Shane…."

Tears filled Mitchie's eye.

"No Mitchie I wanted to make you happy."

"You did. This is the most amazing surprise I've ever received. I love it so much thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's eat."

"What is it?"

"Your mom made us some of her famous Torres burgers."

"Awesome!"

They both went over and sat down.

"Shane this is so amazing and so relaxing thank you."

"Anytime baby girl. Although there is one rule you have to follow."

"What's that?"

"You are not allowed to think about school or your father or anything like that at all while we are here got it?"

"Got it. Does my mom know about this?"

"Yep, she knows you are safe with me."

"I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time."

"I'm sorry you've been having such a hard time lately baby."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"So I've been told."

"You better starts listening Missy or else I might have to punish you."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do?"

Shane just smirked. He pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her and started to tickle her. She broke out into giggles.

"Sha-Sha-Shane sto-stop" she begged through giggles.

"Nope you're being punished."

"Plea-plea-please Sha-Shane!"

"If I stop will you say the magic words?"

"Ye-yes."

Shane stopped.

"Shane Grey is the greatest actor of our generation and…and the divorce was not my fault."

Shane got off her. "Good girl."

They continued to eat and laugh. Once they were finished eating they just relaxed and watched the water while holding each other. Shane felt Mitchie go limb in his arms and looked down. She was sound asleep on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head. He stood up and took her bridal style to the closest cabin. He went inside and set her down on one of the beds. He tucked her in and kissed her head.

"Sleep good Angel."

He left the cabin and cleaned up everything from the beach. Then he went into cabin and climbed into another bed and went to sleep. He slept better knowing Mitchie was finally happy again.

The next morning Mitchie woke up and smiled as she saw where she was. "I'm so glad that wasn't a dream."

"Me 2." Shane said.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Breakfast first."

"Already cooked?"

"No, uh…I was hoping you'd know how to cook."

"Shane I've been helping my mom cook since I was a little girl. I can cook for us."

"Good then let's head into the kitchen."

"Can I shower and change first?"

"Sure. I'll go shower in another cabin and we can meet in the kitchen?"

"OK."

They both went their separate ways and got ready to go. Mitchie got to the kitchen first. She put on her apron and smiled as an idea came to her. She grabbed some flour and threw it onto her face. Just then Shane walked in. She ducked down behind the counter.

He laughed. "I can hear you know you."

She stood back up. He laughed. "You're supposed to cook with that not dress with it."

"Who do you think you are?" she asked.

He looked confused but then realized what she was up to. He put on his bad boy attitude and said "I'm Shane Grey and who are you?"

"A person and there's a way to talk to a person. That's not it."

Shane burst into laughter. "I was such a jerk to you wasn't I?"

"Yeah you kind of were. But I turned you around."

"Oh you turned me around?"

"Yep. I'm the girl who changed the Shane Grey."

"You are also the girl that stole my heart."

They both smiled at each other. "So are you going to help me cook?"  
"Uh…I've never cooked before."

"No worries I'll help you. First grab one of those aprons and put it on."

Shane did as she said and walked over to her. Mitchie laughed. He looked hysterical.

"You think this is funny?" he asked.

She nodded still laughing.

"Well how funny do you think this is?"

He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her.

"SHANE" she shrieked stilling laughing. She grabbed a handful of flour and threw it back.

"Oh it's on Mitchie!"

Flour, sugar, egg, and other cooking ingredients went flying all around the kitchen landing in each other's hair and face. They were both laughing hysterically trying to get the upper hand in their playful fight. Mitchie lifted her arm to throw an egg at Shane when he grabbed her wrist holding it up and started to tickle her underarms. He now had the upper hand. She screamed and continued to laugh hysterically.

"No! No tick-ticking Sha-Shane!"

Mitchie was laughing so hard she fell onto the floor causing Shane to get on top of her and lift her other arm in the air as he continued to tickle her underarms.

"Sha-Sha-Sha-Shane plea-plea-plea please!" Mitchie laughed hysterically.

"Please what Mitchie?"

"Sto-sto-sto-stop."

"Say I win or I won't stop and I'll tickle your stomach."

"Yo-yo-yo-yo-you wi-wi-wi-wi-win!"

Shane stopped and got off her. She sat up and started laughing hysterically again. They both looked so messy.

"Shane you should see yourself."

"You should see yourself too."

They both sat there laughing hysterically for a few minutes before they calmed down.

"Ok I'm ready to eat now." Shane said.

"Me two."

They both stood up and cleaned themselves off the best they could. Once they cooked the food they started to eat it. It had been a great morning. Shane just hoped the rest of the weekend went as well.

**A/N next chapter the fun continues more of a fluff chapter. **


	10. Water Fight and Pillow Fight

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

After breakfast they went back out to the docks and just sat out by the water.

"I love it here." Mitchie smiled.

"Me too."

"I don't know why but I just feel so safe and happy here. I feel totally different and confident."

"That's good…right?"

"Well yeah but why can't I be like that at home? What is it about Camp Rock that's so special?"  
"Only you can answer that."

Mitchie sighed. "You're no help."

Shane chuckled. "Sorry but the only way to find the answer to that question is to figure it out on your own."

"Or I'll answer it for you." A voice said.

Mitchie and Shane turned to see Axel Turner standing there in the flesh.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"Camp Star has opened back up again so I came to prepare everything for next summer. What about you two?"

"My Uncle owns this Camp I can come here whenever I want with whoever I want."

So many thoughts were running through Mitchie's head at the moment. Standing in front of her was the man who made her whole first half of the summer a nightmare and she felt so weak and powerless but why? Shane was there it's not like Axel would ever hurt her. She was in her favorite place in the whole world yet she felt powerless against Axel. She couldn't figure out way either. He was just a big bully and…hey wait that's it! Axel is just another bully at Camp Rock if she could stand up to Tess and Luke she could stand up to him…right?

Mitchie stood up. "You know what Axel why don't you just go back over to that ego factory of yours and leave Shane and I alone."

"Wow you've got guts kid."

"Yeah I do, it just took some time for me to find them but, I found them and I'm not scared of you anymore Axel. You a big bully who preys on kids with a music dream just because you got kicked out of the only music band you were ever in. You are still not over what happen between you and Brown so you take it out and us. Well you know what I'm done. I'm done being scared of you I'm done feeling powerless against you. I'm done Axel. Just grow up and stop acting like a child throwing a fit because he didn't get his way."

"Why you little…" Axel went towards her, his hand raised.

"HEY!" Shane jumped in front of Mitchie. She pushed him aside

"No, no, I got this. What are you going to do Axel? Hit me, well go ahead and let's see how many people sign their kids up for Camp Star once word gets out that the owner is abusive." Mitchie smirked.

Axel growled and walked away. Shane pulled Mitchie into his arms spinning her around making her laugh.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. That was great." He said.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time. I can do it Shane. I can stick up for myself. I'm not weak."

"I knew you could do it." Shane and her kissed on the lips.

The old Mitchie was back.

The next morning Mitchie woke up to something tickling her forehead…no her cheek…no her nose…. She opened her eyes to see Shane kissing her all over her face. She giggled.

"Morning Pop star."

Shane poked her stomach and she screamed. "Rock star I meant Rock star." She squealed.

"You better have."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good what about you?"

"Better than I have in a long time."

"Good then my job here is complete. We need to have as much fun as possible today."

"We are leaving tonight."

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"No it's ok Shane because you did more than just give me a stress free weekend."

"I did? What else did I do?"

"You helped me get my confidence back."

Shane smiled and kissing Mitchie on the lips. She kissed back. She pulled away "Come on we only have till six."

They both got up, showered, and had breakfast. After eating they headed back down to the docks.

"You want to go for a swim." Mitchie asked.

"I don't know you think you can handle seeing me shirtless?"

"OH I think I can manage."

They both ran back into the cabin to get changed. Then they raced back to the docks and jumped into the water below. Mitchie swam over to Shane and let him pull her into him. She shivered against him.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Just a little. I just need to get used to the water."

"Well you know the best way to get used to the water is to get your whole body wet."

"Shane…what are up to?"

"Nothing."

Before Mitchie could answer he lifted her bridal style and threw her into the water. She squealed as she resurfaced. She went right over to Shane and put both her hands on his head pushing him under the water. She felt hands tickling her stomach and screamed jumping backwards letting Shane go. He resurfaced and smirked.

"I love knowing your tickle spots they really come in handy."

"Meany." She said and splashed him.

"It's on Mitchie."

They started throwing splashes back and forth laughing hysterically. Then Shane got an idea and stopped splashing, he covered his face with his hands.

"Mitchie stop, time out." He called.

Mitchie stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I got salt water in my eyes it really stings."

Mitchie walked over to him. "Are you ok?"

Shane removed his hands and smirked. "Perfectly, you are so easy." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, he lifted her up and threw her into the water.

Mitchie resurfaced and glared at him. "That wasn't fair."

Shane just laughed. "You are so easy to trick."

"Shane!" Mitchie pouted.

"Awww you know I love you."

"I know you love me but you don't have to trick me. You take advantage of my caring heart."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No but it still wasn't nice."

"You want a redo?"

"Nah, let's go on a canoe ride."

"Sure."

They grabbed one of the boats and got inside. "Just make sure you don't take us in circles again."

"Watch it Torres your two piece bathing suit makes your stomach a very easy target for the tickle monster." Shane warned.

Mitchie squealed and covered her stomach with her hands. "Just kidding."

Shane laughed and headed out into the water. "You know the first time we came out here together, your first year here was when I fell in love with you."

"Yeah but I was a total liar. You thought my mom was the President of Hot Tunes in China."

"Yeah but I can understand why. Especially after seeing what school is like for you."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about school this weekend."

"You're right."

Shane started to spin the boat in circles making Mitchie giggle.

"You're not doing it right."

"I thought you liked going in circles."

Mitchie giggled shaking her head. Shane laughed with her. The afternoon breeze started to blow and Mitchie shivered.

"Let's go back." Shane said.

They headed back to shore. After showering and getting changed back into some clothes they headed into the kitchen for some lunch. As they were eating Mitchie said "You know this is where I finally stood up to Tess. I told her off in front of everyone."

"And I missed it?"

"You weren't speaking to me then. It was after she blew my secret."

"Oh…"

"Shane did I ever say how sorry I was for lying to you."

Shane laughed "Only about one thousand …no wait one thousand and one times." Shane teased.

Mitchie giggled.

"I forgive you Mitchie. I forgave you a long time ago."

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss on the lips. They pulled away and continued to eat.

"You know, if you can stand up to Axel Turner after what he did to you, standing up to Amber and the others should be a piece of cake." Shane said suddenly.

"I know I've been thinking about that. I just hope I have that same confidence on Monday. Speaking of which what time is it? We leave tonight right?"

"Yeah we have to leave by six it's only two. We've got time."

"Ok well let's finish up so we can have some more fun before we have to leave."

They finished up their lunch and headed back into the cabin. They both sat down on their beds.

"What do you want to do?"

"I feel like we've done everything already."

"Not everything Rock Star."

She grabbed her guitar and looked at Shane "Any requests?"

Shane smiled. "Yep. I want you to sing that song you sang at the Camp Star camp fire last year."

"Any other request?"

"Nope. Come on Mitch what are you scared of?"

"I haven't sung that song since Axel ripped it to pieces last year."

"Yeah but Axel doesn't matter anymore. You just told him off come on you can do it. Please?"

Mitchie sighed. Shane was right. If she wanted to get over what happen at Camp Star last year she'd have to sing that song again.

"Ok…"

Mitchie set her guitar and started to play.

"We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la

Mitchie stopped and looked at Shane. He smiled at her. "Go on you can do it." She smiled back and continued to sing.

I know it's simple, yeah  
But it's worked right up 'til now  
Cause, up 'til now, yeah

Every day's been like a dream world,  
oh, but now you're not just in my head  
oh, no

Will we remember different summers?  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again and again and again

Oh, You know that I can't help but wonder  
What's gonna happen next.  
I'm a little curious, oh yeah  
Every star that I stood under,  
When you were under it too  
Did you ever think about us?

I hope you did 'cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget

If we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again

Only friends  
Just beginning  
But I hope that we find it again  
So we can go from here

Will we remember different summers?  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again oh-oh  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again  
Will we remember different summers?"

Shane started clapping making Mitchie blush and smile.

"That was Beautiful Mitchie."

"Thanks Shane."

"Did you write that about us?"

"No I wrote it for my other boyfriend." She teased.

Shane grabbed his pillow and threw it at her. She giggled as she caught it in her hands. Then she threw it back.

"I'm kidding Pop star."

"Now it's on Mitchie." 

They both grabbed their pillows and started to smack each other with them. They both started laugh as it snowed white feathers. Mitchie decided to get him back for tricking her at the lake. She suddenly dropped her pillow and whimpered. "Shane stop!"

Shane stopped and watched as she covered her face with her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"You hit me too hard." She whimpered trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to are you ok?"

Mitchie started shaking with silent laughter.

"No Mitchie don't cry I'm really sorry." Shane said.

Mitchie burst into hysterical laughter "That was just too easy."

"You tricked me."

"Just pay back for what you did to me earlier."

"Well now I want pay back for that."

"What are you doing to do?"

Shane looked around and saw the feathers. He smirked. Feathers had a soft tickly feeling to them. His girlfriend was extremely ticklish put both of them together and you get….payback. He grabbed one of the feathers and smirked.

"Shane no!" Mitchie squealed.

"Say sorry."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she squealed again.

"Say sorry or I'm going to get your stomach."

Mitchie went to run but Shane grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed.

"Last chance Ticklish Torres say sorry or be tortured by the feather monster."

Mitchie looked around there has to be away out of this. She saw her pillow still on the floor by her reach. She got an idea and said "Ok, ok you win. I'm sorry Shane."

"Good now say Shane Grey is the best Rock Star of our generation and has the hottest hair."

"Nope."

She grabbed her pillow and smacked him with it. Shane recovered quickly but still had her pinned down. He grabbed the pillow from her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Say it Mitchie or you're getting tickled."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

Shane put the feather against her stomach but didn't move it.

"Shane Grey is the hot-hottest r-r-rock star of ou-our gen-generation…"

Shane slowly moved the feather around on her stomach as she spoke.

"…and ha-has th-the hottest hair." Mitchie stuttered out trying to contain her laughter.

Shane stopped and used the feather and tickled her nose. She whined and moved her head away. Shane laughed and tickled her ear. She squealed and moved her head again. "Shane stop it" Mitchie whined.

"All right I'm done." He let her hands go and dropped the feather. He kissed her on the lips and got off her.

Mitchie looked at the clock and sighed. "It's almost time to go home."

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 5:30. Time had flown by. "We better start packing."

"Do we have to?" Mitchie asked. Her voice cracked.

"Hey we will be back."

"Not me. Not if my mom can't make enough money."

"If your mom can't afford it then I'll pay for you. You'll come back Mitchie I promise."

Mitchie just nodded. She was scared of going home. She had gotten her confidence back while she was here but what if she lost it again once she was at school? Would she ever learn to stand up for herself?

**A/N next chapter is the last. Mitchie goes back to school and she finally talks to her father again. How will it go? This is my longest chapter ever. **


	11. I'm Done

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts/favorites. You guys are awesome thank you!**

Monday was back to school. To say Mitchie was scared was an understatement. At Camp Rock she was so confident and strong and now that she was back at school she felt so powerless and weak. As She and Shane were walking to her locker she heard him humming something. The he started to sing softly so only she could hear it.

"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

Mitchie smiled that was just push she needed and just in time too because Amber was waiting by their locker.

"You're strong Mitchie you can do this." Shane whispered.

"I know." Mitchie smiled.

They walked over to their lockers and acted normal.

"So Mitchie your father and I had a lot of fun of this weekend." Amber said.

"Good for you Amber." Mitchie said.

"He even signed me up for Camp Star this summer."

"Good Luck then because Axel Tuner is really tough."

"Well when I'm a big star and you're playing on the streets just for some spare cash don't come crying to me."

Mitchie turned to Amber. "I won't come crying to you because it would be a waste. I'd go to my mother or Shane because they care about me and they'd help me."

"What about your father?"

"What goes on between me and my father is my business."

"He's my father now too so it is my business."

"No it's not. Just because he is with your mom and is living with you doesn't mean you get to know every detail of our time together."

"He'll tell me."

"I know he will. I don't trust my father anymore and until I do I will not share any personal information so you have nothing. Now go away."

"Why would I listen to you your just T.D.T"

"You know what I'm done being the victim. I'm done letting you push me around. I'm done letting you control my life. I'm done being scared of you. Stop pushing me around stop bulling me and leave me alone. My mom and I may not be rich and my father may have left us for your family but I'm a much better person then you will ever be. I'd take that any day."

Amber stood there shocked. Normally Mitchie would have run off in tears and sunk down to her knees hysterical now she was standing up to her. That never happens.

"What happen to you?" Amber asked.

"I'd answer your question Amber but it would be way more fun to sing." Mitchie smirked knowing how much Amber hated when she sang. "This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me.

This is the real Mitchie Torres Amber. So you better get used to it."

Amber stomped off. Mitchie smiled but squealed when she felt arms go around her waist and lift her up in the air spinning her around.

"Shane put me down." She giggled.

Shane set her back down and kissed her deeply on the lips. She kissed back smiling. Telling Amber off felt so good. They pulled away. "Now just one more thing you need to do." Shane said.

"I know and I can do it."

"I'll be right by your side."

"Actually Shane confronting my dad is something I need to do on my own. I'm sorry I love that you want to help me but I need to do this by myself."

"I understand. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Shane…for everything."

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm glad I could help."

They shared another kiss and headed to class. For the first time Mitchie actually had a good day at school."

After school Mitchie followed Amber home much to her dismay. She went over to her father and said "We need to talk. I'd rather it be alone but if you don't want to that's fine. Just know it will not make me change what I'm going to say."

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of my new girl."

"Ok, Dad I think you're a monster. You're rude and disgusting. I'm ashamed of the way you handled this. I'm upset that you left me without even saying goodbye. I'm mad that you hurt mom. I'm mad that you hurt our family. I will never understand why you left mom or fell out of love with her. I can't trust you anymore dad, but I would like to try and rebuild what we had so that I can trust you again."

Mitchie let out a breath she had been holding.

"Ok Mitchie I will try. I'm sorry I upset you. I do love you." Steve said.

"I know, and I love you too."

Mitchie and her father shared a hug. Mitchie knew things were turning out all right after all.

When Mitchie got home her mother had a huge smile on her face.

"Mom what's going on?" Mitchie asked.

"I've got amazing news." Connie said.

"What?"

"I spoke to Brown and told him about what happen and he has agreed to help us."

"With what?"

"Well Brown gave me a second job."

"Mom are you saying…."

"I am the set kitchen cook for Camp Rock. During the summer I cook there and during the rest of the time I do my catering. You also get to go to camp for a lowered discounted rate."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Mitchie squealed! "YES THANK YOU THANK YOU LIKE A MILLION TIMES!"

Mitchie hugged her mom tight and smiled. Even after everything that happen it turned out to be ok. She also knew next summer was going to be a blast.

**A/N this is the last chapter I will be doing a trilogy only it will be a crossover between this and Another Cinderella Story. So keep your eyes out. The first chapter should be out tomorrow. ****Another Camp Rock****- Joey gets invited to Camp Rock as a guest star and allowed to bring one friend. He brings Mary of course and once she gets there she is reunited with an old childhood friend. Everything is going well until Mitchie asks her about her past. Will Mary let herself open up and trust Mitchie or will their friendship be ruined forever? Keep a look out for it!**


End file.
